phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra'Jirri
Ra'Jirri is a Khajiit Seer who wanders the region of Valusia after being forced to flee his homeland, Al Ja'Khaj Azir. Biography The Brothers Ra'Jirri and Ra'Jhani Born almost two-years apart, the brothers are the offspring of Ra’Jirabi, a Kalesh pure-blood, and S’Rissa, granddaughter of the last Kalisaar Clan Mother. By the time of their birth, the Kalesh had gained much favor in the eyes of the great clans for the excellent hunters they produced. In fact, the Rakashan had even invited them to hunt their lands to assure good relations. An invitation from such a prominent clan simply could not be ignored, regardless of past differences. The two brothers were set upon different paths, as determined at their birth by the season and phase of the moon. Ra’Jhani was destined to be a hunter while Ra’Jirri was destined to be a seer, a true rarity among the Kalesh. It was fortunate for Ra’Jirri that the Rakashan had taken such an interest in his clan for they had many wizards and sorcerers that could teach him. But, such a kindness had a price. Both sons were to be mated into the Rakashan when they were of age. Although the Kalesh would effectively lose two sons, the union earned them further favor from the greatest of the clans as well as the boons that come with such favor. Ra'Jirri's Disgrace By the time Ra’Jirri had come of age to accept a mate, he had become an excellent student of magic and one of the best and brightest of the Rakashan’s acolytes. His accomplishments in mage-craft had even caught the attention of the Rakashan Mane and allowed Ra’Jirri the honor to court one of his daughters, T’Aavi. The two were very fond of each other, though their happiness was not meant to be. A scuffle with one of T’Aavi’s cousins would cost Ra’Jirri everything. The skirmish would break out after Ra’Jirri caught the cousin, a noble, beating a servant half-to-death. Not known for this temperament, the noble ordered his guards to subdue Ra’Jirri so the noble could leave his mark. Luckily, Ra’Jirri’s brother, Ra’Jhani, was nearby and helped fend off the assault. But fate is often cruel. When the scorched body of the noble was found a few days later, there was no one to blame but Ra’Jirri, a wielder of magical flame. With no choice but to flee or face execution, Ra’Jirri met with his brother one last time with a request. Ra’Jhani was to return a message to their father telling him to renounce Ra’Jirri as a son. Since neither Ra’Jirri nor Ra’Jhani had been mated into the Rakashan, the whole Kalesh clan could suffer the wrath of the Rakashani Mane should they not produce the accused. Upon Ra’Jirri’s suggestion, Ra’Jirabi begrudgingly renounced his son for these actions, thus sparing the Kalesh from persecution. As for Ra’Jirri, he knows that the Rakashan will chase him to the ends of the earth, but perhaps if he can gain acceptance in the human world he may one day find a way to restore his honor. Stats Attributes & Skills Edges Claws, Agile, Low-light Vision, Arcane Background (Magic), Rapid-Recharge, Meta-Magic Mastery, Two-Fisted Metamagic Mastery Edge Type: Power Requirements: Arcane Background, Arcane (or Spellweaving) Skill d8+ You have an instinctive and growing mastery of your magic, by paying the additional power points required you can get the following effects. You have to meet the Rank requirement before certain Metamagic abilities become available. You can stack Metamagic abilities if you so wish and the Wizard and Sorcerer Edges apply as normal. Hindrances Bloodthirsty, Racial Enemy (Saurial), Vow (No Armor), Vow (No projectile weapons, Melee STR+d6 or less), Cautious, Outsider, Enemy (Major) Spells Detect/Conceal Magic, Dispel Magic, Fear, Bolt, Smite Spell Descriptions Eyes of the Owl Base Power: Detect Magic Base Element: Wind The invoked wind spirit briefly manifests in the form of an owl. With wings fully extended, the spirit appears to envelope Ra'Jirri before fading from view. Spirit Extraction Base Power: Dispel Magic Base Element: None Ra'Jirri kneels before the item in question, awaiting the moment to strike. Ra'Jirri then catches the spirit in his claws like a fish and pulls it from the item it is bound to. Sometimes a necessary evil, this act potentially causes great injury to the spirit. If time is not an issue, Ra'Jirri prefers to perform the Ritual of Liberation. Soaring Phoenix Base Power: Fear Base Element: Fire With an unearthly screech, Ra'Jirri calls forth a vision of the mighty phoenix--an enormous bird of fire. The phoenix then dives from high in the sky in the direction of his choosing. It then soars just overhead of the targets with talons poised to strike and just as it does, the vision dissipates. Daggers of Fire Base Power: Bolt Base Element: Fire With a twirling motion, Ra'Jirri conjures blades of pure flame and hurls them at his target. Blazing Claws Base Power: Smite Base Element: Fire Ra'Jirri's claws burst into flames. Though causing him no harm, the conjured flames sear and burn their target as any other. Ritual Descriptions Ritual of Liberation Base Power: Dispel Magic Base Element: None The Ritual of Liberation is far more involved than its crude counterpart and requires a considerable amount of preparation. Before the ritual can begin, the seer needs to learn the nature of the spirit within. This includes both the spirit's base element, its willingness to leave, and its disposition. An evil spirit may, in fact, be better left shackled to the item it inhabits. Likewise, a benevolent spirit unwilling to leave its confines is best served by remaining within the item it is bound to. Once the seer has determined the nature of the spirit, the item is surrounded by an elemental ward. Such a ward is created by fashioning four or more palm-sized rune stones of matching element and placing them around the object. Once the boundary of the ward has been placed, the seer begins the appropriate chant or dance and crosses through the ward. Inside the ward, the seer begins a meditative trace in the appropriate form or pose. When all this is done correctly, the seer may converse with the bound spirit and guide or coerce it from the object. The Khajiit have found that the best way to think of this is to image they are helping the spirit through a maze filled with obstacles. The stronger the binding, the more obstacles to negotiate. The seers, however, have an advantage that the spirits do not. Much like how the spirits may see a Khajiit's Moonstrings, so too can the seer see the spirit's path of liberation. Although it may appear to take hours or days to complete from the spirit world, in reality the seer's guidance takes only a matter of moments. Category:Evernight Character